Harry Potter and the Magickal Union
by Noire Romantique
Summary: Part two of my Harry Potter series. I think I'll have a trilogy. Voldemort is back and he is pissed. He plans to ruin Harry and Draco's union, or better yet, kill Harry, plus, we'll get to see Sirius in this story. Yay Sirius! DracoxHarry, it's all good.
1. Epilouge: I'm Back

**Epilogue: I'm Back!**

There was white hot pain. He had never felt this pain before in his life, there would be only one person who he would wish this kind of pain on, Harry Potter, the boy who killed him.

Wormtail gave one last scream and then he was dead and his body was for Voldemort's taking. Voldemort's soul took over one of his last horcruxes and looked in a mirror.

With Voldemort in Wormtail's body, he was no longer chubby, and his rat face looked more like a snake's but none the less, you could still tell he was Petter Pettigrew.

"Now, I'll get my revenge…" Voldemort said. "Harry Potter!" 


	2. New Students

Chapter One: New Students

**Chapter One: New Students**

**Thank you, to all my loyal readers. I never thought so many people would read my story, I would never have dreamt that it have been such a hit. But thank you all. I'm sorry for such a long wait; I was out of town for a while and couldn't get any where near a computer. **

**In this new story, there will be new characters in this story and you already not that Voldemort is back. So please forgive me if this story is not as hot and spicy as the first one, but you must remember, Harry and Draco can't get jiggy with it until after the union, which by the way, I so owned before J.K. Rowling. It's mine; I should sue her for copyright! **

**I own nothing in my story other than**_** the union! **_**Just thought I get my point across. **

Harry was feeling withdrawal. Sure it had only been a couple weeks since he and Draco had merged their powers and Harry was really missing him. Harry hadn't thought that Draco had made such a huge impact on him in the five weeks they had been together, but now that it was Halloween and they were both sitting at their appropriate tables for the Halloween feast and Harry could feel his member just itching and aching for Draco.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ron asked seeing Harry with a far off look in his eyes.

"Nothing, just feeling a little empty," Harry said looking at the Slytherin table where Draco was talking to his friend Blaise.

"Somebody is wishing he could be sitting on Draco Malfoy's lap." Hermione said smiling.

Harry blushed as Dumbledore cleared his throat. Everyone in the great hall turned to look at the wizened old man with his beard down to his belt and his half moon spectacles. Dumbledore smiled when everyone in the great hall was quiet.

"Thank you, it is with my great pleasure to tell you that this year we will be housing a transfer student all the way from Salem school of Witches and Wiccans. Please give a warm welcome to Broderick DeBettingnies1," Dumbledore said as a boy about seventh year's age walked into the great hall following Hagrid wearing a Yale (whatever that was?) hooded sweatshirt and jeans.

"Wow, this place is way bigger than Salem." Broderick said looking around the great hall, his eyes as big as saucers.

Dumbledore cleared his throat; Broderick looked up at Dumbledore and smiled. "Hey there,"

"Hello Broderick, would you care to say a few words to your fellow students?" Dumbledore asked.

Broderick walked up to in front of the staff's table. "Hey y'all, I'm Broderick DeBettingnies, but you can just call me Brody, I can't wait to start my classes with you guys, you have no idea how excited I am to be here in London." Brody said and sat down at the closest table which happened to be the Gryffindor table and he sat down next to Harry.

"Hey there, like I said, I'm Brody." Brody said extending his hand to Harry to shake.

Harry took the hand and shook it. "Hello, I'm Harry Pot-" Harry said shaking his head and getting his bangs out of his eyes.

"Holy shit!" Brody said all too loudly. "You're Harry Potter! No fucking way, I can't believe I'm actually shaking the hand of Harry Potter!"

Harry blushed as Brody continued to pump his hand. "Yeah, hard to believe, I didn't know I was famous in America also." Harry said, he could feel Draco's eyes on him.

"You're shitting me; you're famous through out the fucking world." Brody said.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Draco stand from his table and make his way over to Harry.

"Hello, you don't mind if I sit here do you?" Draco said, not really asking and sitting on Harry's other side. He didn't care if he got in trouble for not sitting with his house on a holiday.

"Hey, I'm Brody, and you are…" Brody said extending his hand to Draco.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said ignoring Brody's hand. He discreetly slid a hand along Harry's inner thigh, doing nothing to help Harry's aching member.

"So have you decided on a house that you wanted to stay in while you're at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Brody, trying to avert an argument.

Brody looked around the table. "This seems like a pretty cool house, maybe I'll tell Dumbledore I want to stay in Gryffindor." Brody said.

"You can't seriously think you'll stay in Gryffindor, do you?" Draco said in almost appall.

Brody looked at Draco with narrowed eyes. "Why, you don't want me sharing a dorm with my new buddy Harry Potter?" Brody asked.

Draco was about to say something except Harry quickly placed a hand over Draco's mouth muffling his words. "No, there's nothing wrong with sharing a dormitory with me and the other boys." Harry said smiling.

He looked back at Draco with a look in his eyes that said, "Remember what Dumbledore told us!? You idiot!"

Draco thought back to the morning after Harry had killed Voldemort, _"I don't want you boys telling anyone about your relationship, I'm not against homosexuals, I have my own boyfriend who I will not reveal his identity to you, but some of the students and their parents are very much against gays." Dumbledore said looking down at the two boys._

_Harry nodded. "Yes sir," Harry said he looked down at the floor like a guilty puppy. _

"_Now, I'm not saying you two can't get it on every once in a while, but remember, it's every once in a while." Dumbledore said and walked back to his office._

_When he was gone, both boys began to shake and go "ewwwww" because 1) Dumbledore had a boyfriend and 2) Dumbledore had said they could have sex at school none the less. It was so wrong._

"I guess there's nothing wrong with you staying in Gryffindor and sharing a dormitory with Harry." Draco huffed when Harry removed his hand. Draco moved his hand farther north and unzipped Harry's pants, relieving the tension in his crotch.

Brody smiled. "Great, I'll go tell Dumbledore right now." Brody said almost smirking now and getting up from the table.

Harry sighed and leaned back, but not too far back, as Draco was now giving him a hand job and he didn't want anyone else in the hall to see him exposed.

"Well, that went as well as it could possibly go." Harry said.

"What the hell are you talking about? And what the bloody hell was _**Broderick's **_deal anyway? He was all over you, he was practically flirting." Draco said still pumping Harry's cock.

"Oh, come on now, don't get so worked up. He was just being friendly, and he's American, that's what they do, be overly friendly." Harry said smiling.

"But why can't he be overly friendly to some girl that faggot." Draco said as Harry came all over his hand and Draco secretly began to lick cum off his hand.

Harry scowled. "You remember the last time you threw that word around?" Harry asked.

Draco got a guilty look on his face. "Sorry, but if he is gay, he doesn't need to be going after my boyfriend." Draco said.

Harry nodded. "I see your point." Harry said as he watched Brody walk back to the table. "But what are you going to do?"

"Nothing you really can do," Draco said. "Just put up with his dumb American ass."

XXXX

Brody followed Harry and Ron up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Professor Dumbledore had told him to stick with the Gryffindor prefects and Harry so that he could learn the ropes of Hogwarts.

"So where are you from?" Ron asked Brody when they got to their dormitory.

"Boston, Massachusetts." Brody said. "You know the big city of the Revolutionary War, the war that our two countries fought each other in."

"Yep, I remember," Harry said nodding his head, remembering his time at muggle schools.

"So what is it like in Boston?" Ron asked.

"A lot of tourists," Brody said. Brody looked around for a second and saw that there was something missing in the dorms. "Um, if you'll excuse me for just a minute guys, I'll be right back." And he left the dormitory.

"That was weird," Seamus said flopping down on his bed.

"Must have to take a piss," Ron said and set down his own trunk.

XXXX

Brody stepped into the boys' bathroom on seventh floor and locked it with a simple but useful locking charm.

"_Broderick," _a voice hissed from the bathroom. "_Broderick, where are you?" _

"I'm here my lord, you needn't worry." Brody said kneeling down on one knee and bowing.

"_Broderick, how has phase one of the plan come?" _the voice asked.

"Harry Potter trusts me and treats me like a friend, while that traitor Malfoy loathes me and thinks I'm going to steal his little bitch from him." Brody said sneering.

"_Perfect, everything is going according to plan. Next you must break the union between the two of them, otherwise; with the two most powerful families united in a magickal union I will never survive another death." _

"Do not worry my lord, I will never allow those two faggots to get married." Brody said. "I will not fail you my lord."

And he left the rest room.

XXXX

"_Dear Draco, _

_I know that I've met Harry Potter before, but we met on bad terms. Let's meet this weekend in Hogsmeade and have dinner. Tell Harry that I want to meet his 'father' also. Can't wait to see you then, make sure to stay out of trouble, no sex, and dress nicely on Saturday._

_Lucious"_

Draco stared at the letter from his father. His father wanted to have dinner with Harry, Sirius and himself. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Draco had no idea that his father was so for gay pride. 

What could that mean about his father and mother's personal life?

XXXX

(A.N. I'm sorry, I had to put that in there, I just love stories when Lucious is gay.)

Draco sat next to Harry in Transfiguration, he had already turned his platter into a goat and Draco had grown tired of Harry struggle with his platter/goat. So as discreetly as Draco could, he pulled a copy of "Play Witch" from his backpack and began to "read".

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asked when she saw Draco grinning wickedly at the magazine on his lap.

"Huh? What?"

The frowns deepened on McGonagall's face. "I said, what are you doing,"

A blush crept along Draco's face. "Reading." He replied.

"May I see what you're reading," McGonagall said in her McGonagall voice, the one that everyone feared.

Draco's face turned an even darker shade of red. He slowly lifted the magazine from his lap and if it was even possible, he handed it to her even slower.

A blush crept across McGonagall's face as she saw the title of the magazine. She cleared her throat. "I want three rolls of parchment with lines saying, 'I will not read dirty magazines in class', understood?"

Draco nodded. "Yes ma'am."

The class tittered with laughter as McGonagall disintegrated the magazine with her wand and went back to walking down the aisles of the classroom helping students who needed it.

"Why did you bring that to class and why the hell did you read it in class?" Harry whispered after he turned his goat back into a platter.

"It was just in my bag, it can't help what's in my bag." Draco said. "Besides if I can't have you until we have our union can't I at least look at a little porn?"

"No," Harry said flatly. Harry looked up and smiled. "Don't look now, but here comes your best friend."

"My best friend," Draco said. Draco looked anyway and saw that walking right towards their desk was Brody.

"Hey guys." He said in his stupid American accent.

"Hello Brody," Harry said with a genuine smile. Draco only grunted.

Brody took this as a s sign of greeting also. "So what do you guys want to do this weekend?" he asked.

"Harry and I are going to Hogsmeade on Saturday, I don't know about you." Draco said coldly.

"Cool, what time should we meet in front of the grand entrance?" Brody asked.

"Whoever said you were coming-"

"How about 9:30?" Harry said cutting Draco off.

"Sounds like a plan," Brody said and walked back over to his table he was sharing with Neville.

"Harry Saturday was supposed to be our date day." Draco hissed.

"Well," Harry sighed. "He is new and we should try to be friendly."

"I don't want to be friendly with that son of a bitch." Draco groaned. He dug through his bag and found a dirty novel and transfigured it into a school textbook. "He's always looking at you funny."

Harry chuckled. "Oh Drake, I think you're just being paranoid."

"I don't know, There's something about that guy that just doesn't feel right." Draco said. "He reminds me of a shoe on the wrong foot."

Harry out right laughed at that one, making Draco even more made then he already was. When Harry stopped laughing he wiped his tears away and patted Draco's shoulder.

"Oh Draco, you are a handful."


	3. Jealous much

**Chapter Two: "Jealous much?"**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the hits, I'm pretty sure some of you thought I was dead, but whatever. I don't know what to say about this chapter, I'm kind of making it up as I go…**

Harry sat outside Hogwarts on the front steps popping and cracking a piece of gum, waiting for Draco. Brody sat next to him; Brody would occasionally play with Harry's earlobe, teasing him.

It was just as Brody was playing with Harry's hair that Draco came out of the great hall and saw this. At first Draco want to yell at Brody to get his fucking hands of his fiancé but then Draco was sad, because Harry was allowing this and he looked like he was having a good time with Brody.

Draco also watched as Filtch and Professor McGonagall walk right pass the two boys and not say anything. If Draco had been the one playing with Harry McGonagall would have preformed a space charm to separate them.

Draco was really starting to dislike Brody.

"Alright everyone, shall we head out?" McGonagall called to the students who were going to Hogsmeade.

She got a few grunts and that seemed to suffice the old biddy. Draco watched as Harry got from the steps and started heading to Hogsmeade with Brody.

_Hey, that's my fiancé! I should be walking with him to Hogsmeade, not some American simpleton. _Draco thought as he ran to catch up with Harry.

Draco finally caught up to the boys when they reached Hogsmeade. Draco was out of breath so he held onto his knees just so that he wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Hey Draco, where've you've been?" Brody asked.

Draco forced his head up so that he could glare at Brody.

"Draky, don't be mean. I didn't see you come out of the great hall so we just figured that you were already here." Harry said. Harry turned back to Brody and smiled. "Brody, Draco and I have to go meet our fathers, so we'll be gone for an hour or so."

Brody nodded his head. "That's fine. I have some shopping I need to do anyway, so take your time."

Harry waved good-bye to Brody as he and Draco made their way over to the Three Broomsticks. When they arrived, both Harry and Draco were surprised to see Sirius Black and Lucious Malfoy sitting at a table making small talk.

"This is the moment of truth." Draco said as he stepped forward to the table.

"Oh, hello boys," Sirius said looking up at the two.

"I hope you two at a delightful walk over, Sirius and I were having a wonderful conversation about what they put in this delicious mystery brew." Luscious said.

"Sit down boys; we have wedding arrangements to discuss."

Harry sat down next to Sirius and Draco sat down next to Lucius. Lucius waved over Madame Rosmerta who recognizing them came over to the group of men.

"What can I get for you gentlemen?" Madame Rosmerta asked.

"Sirius and I will have another round of your mystery brew and the boys will have butterbeer." Lucius said.

"Coming right up gentlemen," Madame Rosmerta replied.

"Dad, you don't have to treat us like children anymore." Draco said. "We are men now and we are getting married as soon as we can."

"Draco," Harry said quietly. "Butterbeer is fine with me."

"That's not the point; the point is that our fathers are treating us like we are still in diapers."

"Draco, I think you are overreacting just a tad bit. If you something a bit stronger then butterbeer all you have to do is go up to the bar and tell Madame Rosmerta." Lucius said.

"Do you want something else?" Sirius asked Draco.

Draco opened his mouth to say a glass of Port but Madame Rosmerta had already set the bottle of butterbeer down and Draco could feel he was already skating on very thin ice. "This is fine…" he grumbled.

"So boys, you two are going to have a union. When do you want to have the wedding?" Lucius asked.

"Well," Draco said taking a swig of his butterbeer. "I was thinking we should do it during spring break."

"What does Harry think?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, what does Harry think of this plan?" Lucius said looking over at Harry.

Harry swallowed his mouthful of butterbeer. "Personally I would like a wedding towards Christmas; I think it would be so beautiful with all the snow and the Christmas trees. But if Draco wants a wedding in the spring that's fine by me."

Lucius looked over at his son with a shamed look in his eye. "Draco, have you even talked to Harry about this engagement?"

"I…I thought we had talked about it." Draco stuttered.

Sirius shook his head while Lucius tsked. "Your father and I are willing to go to the moon and back for this wedding, all you have to do is tell us what you boys want, but you also have to agree."

Draco hung his head in embarrassment. "Yes father."

Harry grabbed Draco's hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Sirius, Lucius, if Draco wants to have a union in the spring that is perfectly fine with me. Getting married around Christmas time was just a thought."

Draco smiled at Harry's attempt to get their father's off Draco's back. "I think we should get married in December." Draco said cheerily.

Sirius and Lucius gave whoops of delight and called for Madame Rosmerta to bring them another round of drinks. Harry just smiled and nodded his head to Draco.

"Thank you." Harry whispered as he kissed Draco's cheek.

XXXX

"Are you sure you need all of this lad?" the old man at the potions store asked.

"Yes, it was my homework for the weekend to buy a pollyjuice potion and bring it in to my potion's teacher." Brody said.

"Well," The store owner said rubbing his chin. "I guess I'll have to sell it to you then. Snape must be getting lazy as he gets older."

Brody smiled a genuine American smile. "Everyday he gets lazier and lazier."

The shop owner laughed and handed Brody the package of pollyjuice potion. "You be careful with that stuff is very powerful."

"Thank you sir," Brody said as he closed the door behind himself. "I'll be sure to be careful when I'm using this to ruin Harry Potter's union."

XXXX

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to Hagrid's cabin to tell Hagrid about Harry's union plans and how hey wanted Hagrid in charge of entertainment when the three saw Professor Dumbledore come out of Hagrid's hut, wiping his mouth and straitening his wizard's hat.

"I think I just figured out who Professor Dumbledore's boyfriend is." Harry said. He felt his stomach drop and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"I think I'm going to blow chunks." Ron said.

"That is so disgusting, but I have to completely agree with you Ron." Hermione said looking a tad bit green.

Hagrid stepped out of his hut, straitening his pants and zipping them up. "Oh, hey there guys. Why don't ya come on in for a cup of tea." Hagrid called.

"I think I'll pass." Ron said and ran back to the castle.

"Yeah, no offense Hagrid, but we're not feeling too well." Hermione said and ran after Ron.

"Give me a second." Harry said. He walked over to Hagrid's vegetable garden where he leaned over the little fence and threw up in the pumpkin patch.

"Alright," Harry said wiping off his mouth. "I'm good, now how about that tea?"

XXXX

Draco was going home for the weekend to try and patch things up with his mother and get her blessing for the union.

Draco held Harry tightly. "You're not going to cheat on me while I'm away with that punk ass Brody kid are you?" Draco said.

Harry laughed into Draco's chest. "Of course not, why would you ever get an idea like that?" Harry asked.

"I've just been getting funny vibes from him lately, like he has an ace up his sleeve or something." Draco said looking around the room to make sure that Brody was not in the room.

Harry shook his head. "I think you are just jealous that he gets to see me more than you get to." Harry said.

"Harry James Potter, I am not jealous of some stupid Yankee." Draco said rather too loudly.

"I think you are jealous." Harry said smiling. "I think you're jealous because I've been spending so much time with Brody and not with you."

"This is ridiculous." Draco said letting go of Harry. "I need to get home so that I can get back here."

"So you can make sure that I'm not spending to much time with Brody!" Harry cried with delight as he figured out why Draco had been on edge so much lately.

"I am not jealous of that stupid, baseball playing, pork rind eating American pig!" Draco said.

"Yes you are. Just admit you're jealous and give me a kiss good-bye." Harry said laughing.

"GOD DAMMIT HARRY! WHEN I SAY I AM NOT JEALOUS THAT MEANS I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Draco screamed.

Harry looked like he was about to cry as he ran away from Draco. "No, wait Harry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry." Draco called after Harry.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Mr. Malfoy." Draco heard behind him.

Draco spun around and was greeted with the unwelcoming site of Brody. "Didn't you ever learn not to treat your partner so rudely?" Brody asked.

"You get out of here you son of a bitch." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"You shouldn't talk about your mother like that Draco." Brody replied smoothly. "But don't worry; I'll take good care of your little bitch this weekend."

And with that Brody disappeared into the shadows…

XXXX

Draco was in his room. His mother had sent him to his room without any dinner and told him not to come out until he was willing to apologize for ruining the family name. Needless to say, Draco wasn't going to be coming out of his room until it was time for him to go back to school...

Luckily for Draco their house elf Mimzy was always looking out for him. At around eight when Narcissa had a glass of port and took a sleeping potion, Mimzy came in with a tray of dinner.

"Oh Mimzy, you were always my favorite house elf." Draco said as he took a bite of his beef stew.

"Mimzy is only doing what she thinks is best for Master Draco." Mimzy said as she curtsied.

Draco smiled and dismissed the house elf for the night. But after Mimzy was gone, that left him alone with his thoughts. There definitely was something weird about Brody. Draco was so sure he could taste it.

XXXX

Harry snuggled closer to his mattress, it was a cold night tonight and one of the boys in his dorm had forgotten to shut the window. Harry was just on the verge to go shut the window when he felt a body slid next to him.

Harry whirled around and came face to face with Draco.

"Draco?" Harry whispered. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home for the weekend?"

"I did go home, but I just got back. Mum gave us her full blessing and says she'll help us with the wedding." Draco replied.

"Really," Harry said nestling close to Draco's chest. "That's good."

"I think we should celebrate." Draco said unbuttoning Harry's pajama shirt and kissing his neck and chest.

"What are you doing?!" Harry whispered loudly. "You know we can't do that!"

"Oh, but I'm just so happy Harry. And I don't think it would hurt anything if we just had a little fun." Draco said licking Harry's nipples.

"No Draco, I'm serious. We can't do this." Harry said pushing Draco away.

"I figured you'd say that." Draco's voice changing so he sounded like Brody. Draco grabbed Harry's jaw and forced it opened. "I'm sorry it had to come to this bud."

Harry gagged on the potion. A warm feeling crawled up Harry's esophagus, he tried to throw the potion up but it was stuck in his gut.

"If you had only had sex with me we could have escaped this whole little poisoning." Draco said.

Harry watched with tears in his eyes as Draco transformed back into Brody.

"Pollyjuice potion," Harry forced out. "Why did you do this Brody? I thought we were friends?"

Brody tucked his bangs behind his ears. "If you hadn't tried to kill my master," Brody said. "We could've been friends. Now you just get to be my slave and you can't tell anyone…"

Tears rolled off his cheeks. "Why are you doing this?" Harry asked before he lost all will power.

"Why you ask?" Brody said giving Harry a death glare. "I'll tell you why, if you and that faggot, Draco Malfoy, get married then what's going to happen to my master? I'll tell you what, with the world's two greatest wizards now a happy newlywed Lord Voldemort is going to be fucked up the ass without any kisses and without any lube. That's why I'm doing this, instead of Lord Voldemort getting fucked I'm making sure that you're getting fucked and that I get to watched as the blood trickles to the floor."

XXXX

Draco walked into the great hall and the first thing he saw was Harry sitting with Brody and nobody else.

_Now I know that something funny is going on._ Draco thought and walked towards Harry.

"Hey Harry," Draco said sitting down next to Harry.

Harry didn't say anything to Draco; in fact, Harry acted as if Draco was not even next to him.

"Harry, um hello, your fiancé sitting right next to you." Draco said nudging Harry a little.

"Please don't touch him," Brody said not even looking at Draco. "He's very sensitive about people touching him." 

Draco glared at Brody. "What have you done to Harry?"

"I didn't do anything. He just finally came to his senses and decided to marry me." Brody said smirking at Draco.

"Harry, this can't be true. Can it?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't say anything, only nodded his head.

With tears in his eyes Draco turned and ran towards the Slytherin dorm. Harry couldn't turn to watch him go; he couldn't even turn and try to run after him. All he could do was sit at the table across from Brody and let the tears roll down his cheeks.

XXXX

Hermione was the first one to notice that Draco wasn't with Harry anymore. Hermione tried to approach Harry when he was alone but he was never alone. Brody was always at his side. And whenever she came close to approaching him Brody would swoop in from nowhere.

"Ron," Hermione said one evening when it was just her and Ron sitting in the frayed leather arm chairs. "I think something is up with that Brody."

Ron nodded. "I know what you mean. I've been getting up in the middle of the night to use the W.C. and Harry will be giving him a BJ." Ron said blushing.

"Are you serious?" Hermione cried. "Oh my god, does Draco know about this."

"That's the thing," Ron said. "Ever since Sunday when Draco came home from visiting his parents Harry has been acting strange. He refuses to talk to anyone, he only nods and; I can't believe I'm going to say this, poor Draco is so broken hearted that he has become the new Neville Longbottom."

"Are you serious?" Hermione said. "Well, we have to do something. We're Harry's best friends and we can't just stand around while he throws away his life."

Ron nodded. "I agree, things have been weird since Brody came Halloween."

Hermione leaned on her hand and stared into the fire. "What could have done this to Harry?"

Ron snapped his fingers. "I've got it! That son of a bitch Brody used the hidden fear potion." Ron cried.

"Hidden what?" Hermione asked.

"Hidden fear, I learned about it in potions." Hermione gave Ron a blank look. "What? Can't I learn something in Potions every once in a while?" he asked. Hermione then gave Ron a hard stare. "Ok, so I ran out of ink to draw your boobs."

"Well," Hermione cried. "Did you learn if there was an antidote or not?"

"Don't know," Ron replied. "Harry loaned me some of his ink."

"Oh Ronald, you are impossible! That antidote is the only way we can save Harry and Draco!" Hermione cried out.

Ron jumped from the chair. "I don't much care for Draco, but Harry's my best mate! Come along Hermione, we've got an antidote to find; to the library!"

"Ron," Hermione uttered. "Those are three words I thought I would never hear you say. You're kind of getting me hot."

Ron's face turned so red that it matched his hair. "Well, if we find the antidote soon, we can have a celebratory quickie in the stacks, but not a minute sooner." Ron cried.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and together they ran out of the common room and towards the library. Not noticing who they ran into or past.

As Ron and Hermione were running into the library, they didn't notice Brody saunter out of the library, a torn page in his hand.

Brody walked towards the boys bathroom on the seventh floor where Harry waited for him.

"I just saw your little friends, Harry darling." Brody said caressing Harry's cheek. "Silly English fools, didn't even see me walking right by them."

If Harry could have, he would have pulled away from Brody's hand, but all he could do was sit there and feel Brody's hand touching his face.

"They're looking for the antidote for the potion I have in you." Brody continued. "But I'm afraid they'll never find it, because it's right here in my hand." Brody held up the page from the book and a flame spurted from the palm of his hand.

Tears fell from Harry's and he didn't try to hold back. He didn't care if Brody saw or thought him weak, all he knew that his only chance for being saved was on that page and the ashes were now falling to Brody's feet.

"Well done." A voice behind Brody hissed.

Brody whirled around and kneeled before one of the mirrors. "My lord," he said to the floor.

Harry looked up and saw Peter Pettigrew's face, but instead of it being fat and pointed, it was long and ashen, almost like a dead man's.

"Hello, Harry Potter." Peter Pettigrew hissed.

Harry wanted to say something but it was like his throat was sealed shut. Harry wanted to scream and run as far away from where he was now, but it felt as if he was bound.

"Broderick, release the spell a little, only just so he can talk." Peter Pettigrew said.

Brody ran his fingers through the back of Harry's hair. Harry felt that he could use his voice again. He gasped for breath, as if he had been holding his.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm disappointed, Harry," Peter Pettigrew said in mock surprise. "Although I have changed a little since we met last…"

"No," Harry gasped. "It can't be!"

Brody grabbed Harry's hair and reeled his head back. "Say his name," Brody growled into Harry's ear. "Say it!"

Tears rolled more freely down Harry's face. "Lord Voldemort."

Peter Pettigrew let out a sigh of relief. "It sounds so good when you say it." He replied. "Broderick, bring Harry to Riddle manor, we'll finish out the plan there."

Brody nodded and threw a little silver liquid on one of the mirrors. Brody threw Harry over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Harry tried to scream but Brody ran his hand along his hand along Harry's scalp again, cutting off all speech.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening again. But on like the last time, he didn't have a wand, he was by himself, and the enemy had gotten him first. But the worst thing was he didn't have Draco here with him.

More tears ran down Harry's face when he came to the conclusion that he would never get the chance to spend the rest of his life with Draco, to share his life with Draco, to grow old with Draco, it was never going to happen…

**I'm not really sorry that it took me this long to write this. And I don't really care if anyone likes it not, I just want to finish this story ASAP.**

**Later gators. **

**Noire Romantique**


	4. Where in the World is Harry Potter

**Chapter Three: Where in the world is Harry Potter?**

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'm so sorry about making you wait so long for this, most of you probably think I'm dead, but hey, I'm a senior this year and I have priorities, LIKE GRADUATION! Anyway hope you guys will forgive me and like the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to **_**Harry Potter**_** or its characters, that's all J.K. Rowling, but however, she did steal my union idea (ho). JK JK. LOL!**

Hermione and Ron slowly slugged their way out of the library. Hermione's was more frizzy and disheveled than usual and Ron had dark circles under his eyes that contrasted with his pasty white skin.

"All night," Ron muttered. "We were in that library all night and read every single book but not a single thing, not even the hint of a single thing."

The two stepped onto the moving staircase and it carried them up to the sixth floor. "I've never been let down by a book before," Hermione said, her eyes as wide as saucers. "My whole world is crumbling before me."

"If your whole world is crumbling down in front of you than you are seriously mental." A snide comment came from the floor by the Gryffindor entrance.

Hermione and Ron climbed the remaining stairs and found Draco sitting on the floor by portrait of the fat lady.

"What are you doing on the floor you git?" Ron said walking past Draco and going to the portrait. "Why didn't you go inside?"

"I would have you george bush1 but the ruddy james blunt2 said I couldn't be let in. Said my password was wrong and was for the better, seeing as how I wasn't a Gryffindor."

"I heard that! You sniveling little shirt lifter3!" the portrait lady cried out.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Hermione cried out. "I'm tired, now let me the boff 4 into the dormitory be for I go on killing spree!"

The portrait door swung open for Hermione without the password being; Draco, Ron and the portrait lady were scared out of their wits and weren't going to get any farther on Hermione's bad side.

"Ron, Draco; come along." Hermione called after them.

Ron and Draco didn't say a thing; they just quickly followed after Hermione. The portrait door swung shut behind them.

"Well, I've never." The portrait lady huffed and crossed her arms. "I remember back when this school was founded and students respected their paintings. Calling me a james blunt...—"

**XxXxX**

In the common room of the Gryffindor dormitory Hermione sat in her favorite chair and conjured herself a cup of chai tea. Ron and Draco sat on the loveseat across from Hermione and waited for her to calm down. As soon as Hermione took a sip of the tea her hair immediately became less frizzy and a calm expression came over her façade. Draco sent a look to Ron that said _I think there's something more than just tea leaves in her cup. _And of course Ron returned with _Duh, you think I don't know that_ look.

"Alright," Hermione said smoothing her hair some more. "We need to go over what we have gotten so far."

"Wait," Draco said interrupting. "We have something?"

"Yeah, you dolt, we've figured out that Brody made Harry take the _Hidden Fear Potion_." Ron said rather proudly.

"And you know this how?" Draco asked.

"He learned something in potions class after he ran out of ink drawing chebs5 ." Hermione said taking another sip of tea.

Draco looked at Ron with a bewildered look on his face. "You learned something? In a _class_?"

Ron blushed. "It's like she said tugger6 , I ran out of ink to doodle in my textbook."

"Well, if we know the potion than can't we find the antidote?" Draco asked, his hopes rising.

"That's the thing…" Hermione said slipping out of her school cloak. "We can't find the antidote; we've read every book in the library."

"All of them?"

"Well, all of them except for the restricted section, but that's only because we can't get in there. If we could we would have…"

"Doesn't Harry have an invisibility cloak?" Draco asked.

Hermione smacked the back of Ron's head. "Why didn't you think of that?!" she cried, her cheeks slightly flushed. "God, I swear you're such a george bush sometimes."

Ron blushed. "Come on Draco; let's go see if Harry will let us use his cloak." Ron said getting up from his spot of the loveseat. Draco quickly got up and trailed behind Ron.

"What did she put in her tea?"

"It was either pot or tequila; she only does that when she gets really stressed so I let it slide. So you better no be-little her about it! Or else I'll knock your block off!" Ron said turning his torso so that he was facing Draco but still going up the stairs.

"Don't worry Weasley; everyone needs something to keep them from loosing it." Draco said. He just hoped that he wouldn't lose the only thing that kept him from loosing his mind.

**XxXxX**

Ron opened the door to the dormitory and was dumbfounded. Curtains were ripped, trunks were upturned, beds had been gutted and pillows were destroyed. Feathers were everywhere and all Ron could do was stare.

"We've been blagged7 mate." Was all Ron could say.

"What?"

"Look," Ron said opening the door more so that Draco could now see the mess that was now Harry's dormitory.

"I had heard that Gryffidors were slobs but this is beyond a pigsty." Draco said stepping into the room.

"It wasn't like this earlier, on no!" Ron cried. He ran to an upturned trunk and threw it under a broken window. "Oh no no no NO!"

"What is it?" Draco cried.

"The invisibility cloak, our only hope to help Harry; it's gone."

Draco sank to his knees in the middle of the room. "What are we going to do Ron?" Draco asked, using Ron's name for the first time. "I don't know how I can live without Harry."

"Don't worry mate," Ron said placing a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco looked up into Ron's determined face. "We're going to find a way to save him."

**XxXxX**

Harry lay stock still on a king sized bed. He had his eyes closed and he only wished that he could close his ears. He could hear Brody and Voldemort downstairs talking about the different ways they could kill him.

Occasionally Harry could hear a bump or a thump and a "Thank you Master," or an "Oh, more Master". It kind of made Harry sick but he figured that he didn't have much longer to worry about little things like the sounds of his two murderers doing the deed before they off-ed him.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling and immediately his thoughts went to Draco. Harry thought about how he was never going to marry Draco like they had planned to. Harry thought about the last time he and Draco had made love; when they had sealed the proposal and promised not to love anyone but each other.

Suddenly Harry got an idea. Maybe if Harry could get Voldemort monologing, like all the heroes into the movies did than maybe he could stall him long enough for Draco and his friends to find Harry.

Harry heard orgasm number two; he only wondered how much longer they would go at. Every second counted and Harry wasn't giving up hope until he was dead, but Harry was kind of hoping Draco, Hermione and Ron would get here before that.

**XxXxX**

"Ok," Hermione said, her teacup gone and her demeanor back to usual. "We need to figure out what we know."

Draco ran his hands through his hair, causing his sleeked back hair to become unkempt. "We know Brody is behind all this, but we don't know why."

Ron pulled out a package of cigarettes and offered one to Draco. "Maybe he's jealous of you and wants to marry Harry instead of you." Ron said lighting both his and Draco cigarettes.

"Maybe," Hermione said. "But I doubt it; I think this is something deeper."

"Like what?" Draco asked blowing smoke through his nose.

"Like maybe he's pissed off about Harry killing Voldemort." Hermione replied, running her fingers through her hair.

Ron cocked an eyebrow at Hermione. "Do you think they even know about Lord Voldemort in America?"

"Of course they know about Voldemort in America!" Draco cried. "He's known all over the fucking world for being the worlds' most evil Warlock."

"Draco, shut it." Hermione snapped. "So we know that Brody is behind this and we think that he is a Voldemort follower, now the only question is where they are now?"

"If I was going to kidnap anyone I would take them to I would take them to Myrtle's bathroom and then leave the school from there, or at least a bathroom; I think the bathrooms are the only safe places in this school." Ron said.

"But where would you go after you went to the bathroom?" Hermione asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ron said. "But you have to think; if he was a Voldemort follower than where would be the best place to take the person who killed Voldemort?"

Hermione and Ron looked at Draco, the ex-Voldemort follower himself. "Don't look at me!" Draco cried. "I'm clean; I gave up Voldemort when I started dating Harry."

"We know that you dolt," Hermione said. "But do you have any hint of an idea of where you think Brody would take Harry."

Draco thought for a minute and threw his cigarette into the fireplace. "If I were Brody, I would either kill Harry in the secret passage that Harry killed Voldemort in or I would take him to the House of Riddle."

"_**Kill!**_" Neville cried, who had just been in an arm chair not to far from the group. "_**Someone is going to kill Harry!**_"

"Neville, I'm sorry to do this again…" Hermione said pulling out her wand.

"I know, Petrificus Tot–."

"Wait!" Draco cried. "We may need him."

"What?" Ron, Hermione and Neville all said looking at Draco as if he had sprouted a second head.

"Well," Draco said rubbing his arm. "We don't exactly know what this Brody can do and we may need Neville's help."

"But what can I do?" Neville asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Draco cried out. "I just know that if we don't find Harry soon, none of us are going to have to worry about this for much longer."

Ron placed a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder. "Then let's go mate."

The four quickly ran out of the common room and jumped onto the moving staircase just before it could leave.

"So where are we looking first?" Neville asked as they got off the staircase and continued to run.

"We're going to Moaning Myrtle to see if she's seen anything weird going on in the bathrooms." Hermione said jumping onto another staircase.

They ran past Ginny as she was walking towards the stairs with her girlfriends. "Hey, where are you guys going in such a rush?" she called out.

"No time to explain." Hermione called over her shoulder. "We'll tell you later."

When they got to the second floor bathroom Hermione and Ron ran inside but when they turned around they found that they were by themselves. Hermione threw open the door and looked out to see Draco and Neville standing in the hallway.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Hermione cried.

"It's a girl's bathroom," Neville said.

"Yeah, we can't go in there, what if someone is using it?"

"OHMIGOD!" Hermione cried. She ran out, grabbed both their wrists and dragged them into the bathroom. "The only girl who uses this bathroom has been dead for 50 years!"

"What's with all this screaming?" Moaning Myrtle asked poking her head out of a toilet. "Who are these fools? And where's Harry?"

Ron held Draco back. "That's what we came to ask you about," Ron said. "Have you seen Harry at all today or yesterday?"

Myrtle came out of the toilet all the way and flew over to a sink where she sat and started to tap her chin. "Hmm, I do remember seeing Harry in the boy's bathroom on the seventh floor. He was there for a really long time."

"Was anyone else there?" Draco asked.

Moaning Myrtle looked at Draco with a quizzical look in her eyes. "Who are you again?" she asked.

"Myrtle! Who was in the bathroom with Harry?!" Hermione and Ron cried.

"Jeez," Myrtle said floating up to a window ledge. "I don't know who he was, I had never seen him before and that's very strange because I've seen everyone at least once…"

"Brody!" The four all said in unison.

"Hey, where are you going? You only just got here!" Myrtle called as the group ran out the door.

Draco led the way up the stairs. His heart was in his throat but when the four burst through the seventh floor bathroom door, there was nothing.

"Where could they be?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said looking around the bathroom. "There isn't a fireplace in here so they couldn't use the floo network and apparition is out of the question on school grounds."

Neville went to sit on one of the sinks but when he leaned back on one of the mirrors he started to fall through.

"Um, guys! A little help!" Neville cried as he tried to clutch the sink.

Draco and Ron ran to Neville and grabbed his arms, pulling him back through the mirror. As the boys helped Neville, Hermione stared at the mirror and gently touched it with her fingers and saw it was like jelly.

"Hmm, it's interesting." Hermione said.

"What is it Hermione?" Draco asked.

"It's the _Leaping Looking Glass Potion_8." Hermione said. "This is how Brody got Harry out of school without being detected on the floo network or being able to use apparition."

Ron looked at the mirror and tentively put his fingers to the surface. "Where do you think it goes to?" he asked.

"There's only one way for us to find out." Draco said and climbed through the mirror.

The other three right behind him…

**XxXxX**

Brody had just finished orgasm number four. Harry heard Voldemort get off of Brody and walk towards what he assumed was a bathroom because he heard a shower turn on. He then heard Brody get up from wherever he was and join Voldemort in the shower.

He was running out of time…

Harry opened his eyes for some stupid reason he wasn't even sure of and there he was; Draco. At first Harry thought he was hallucinating before his death but after he blinked a couple of times Draco was still in the doorway if not moving closer.

"Dra–." Draco moved so fast Harry couldn't believe it. Before Harry could get a whole syllable out Draco had his hand clamped to Harry's mouth.

"Shh," Draco barely breathed. "Ron, Hermione and Neville are hiding somewhere around the house. As soon as I get you untied we'll find a fireplace and floo our way back to school and tell Dumbledore about Brody."

Draco lifted his hand and started at the complicated/bewitched knots that were around Harry's wrists.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked.

"Ron was the one who figured you were under the _Hidden Fear Potion_ and Hermione was the one who figured out that Brody used a mirror to bring you to the House of Riddle." Draco said feverishly trying to untie the knots but not getting far.

"Ron figured something out?!" Harry whispered excitedly and unbelieving.

"I know right? Something about running out of ink to draw Hermione's chebs so he decided to listen in class."

Harry shook his head. "How are those knots coming?" Harry asked wiggling a little.

"Not well, I can't get them to budge." Draco said.

"There's a point for that." A voice said behind Draco.

Draco froze stiff as a board still. A shiver went up his spine and even though every fiber in his being told him not to look behind him, he still did. Slowly Draco turned his head and saw a pointed face of Peter Pettigrew.

"Pettigrew?" Draco gaffed. "Big deal, like you could do any damage without Lord Voldemort in front of you."

Pettigrew hissed laughter and slithered his way into the room. "You would think that I would need Lord Voldemort in front of me for everything, except for one thing…" Pettigrew said chuckling.

"And what's that?" Draco asked, already not liking the answer.

"Pettigrew's Lord Voldemort, Draco!" Harry said from the bed.

**Thank you all for reading my story! I know that I probably could have finished the chapter off better but you know I've been thinking about how to end this chapter for three days now and this seemed like the best way. **

**Please review…**

**Syd**

**Explanations –**

**George Bush- Complete idiot**

**James Blunt- Cunt**

**Shirt Lifter- Faggot**

**Boff- Fuck**

**Chebs- Boobs**

**Tugger- Jerk off**

**Blagged- Robbed**

**Leaping Looking Glass Potion- **_**A potion I made up and if J.K. Rowling tries to steal this idea I'm so suing her ass!**_


End file.
